leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/SirAston
I, SirAston, nominate Myself for Chat Mod. I've been regularely active in the chat and have shown the capacity to help users that asked questions in the wiki and also staying calm when it gets rough. According to Akali, I've even shown the ability to defuse heated arguments so they can end or continue on a rational level. Therefore, I think that I've shown some of the qualities that makes a fine CMod, my only possible hindrances being not a perfect user of the English language, me still being some sort of Wiki-noob and me being a relatively "fresh" user who began his monkey business here around summer '13. SirAston (talk) 11:11, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Questions * How are you, as a person, suited to moderating the chat? **I'm level-headed, always ready to help people if they have a question and if sh*t's getting steamy, I'm having no problem to get my hands dirty. And that can only improve over time when I'm becoming more and more sensible to the behaviour of the people, so my toxic sense will get sharp. Aside from that, many people in chat have come to like me within the few months I've joined the LoLwiki. That's also an advantage for this position, not only because others can accept me as a CMod, but also because it shows that I'm a generally positive guy able to mediate between users. I'm not the banhammer-happy guy, I want to at least give them a few minutes to notice what's going on. Unless they're outright violating the rules for the lulz, then there will be only a few seconds between warning them and slapping them with my hammer. SirAston (talk) 14:19, January 6, 2014 (UTC) * Suppose that a user you like is acting up. How do you respond? **My English fails me at this point, I have to say. If you mean "acting up" in the sense of becoming obnoxious or even toxic, then he/she would get the same treatment as everyone else: Warnings, Kicks and, if necessary, swinging the Thor-tastic Banhammer. Of course, since the user in question would be someone whom I like, he/she would like me, too, so while I'm giving off the warning, we'd have the benefit of using PMs to make the situation better for everyone involved. A benefit that may not be useful or even harmful with strangers, especially if they want to troll/be toxic anyway. It may sound a bit biased, but I'd like to have a user getting a moment of clarity than throwing him into a dark pit where we can't really see if he'll improve. SirAston (talk) 14:19, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Voting Support # With the recent changes (or discussed changes) to split the mod and cmod roles, I suspect we'll need some good cmods. SirAston is certainly active and has shown some skill at defusing arguments. It helps that he seems to be universally well-liked, which tends to be a useful trait in a chat mod. So long as the non-native English doesn't prove to be a hindrance, I think he could be good. So, I vote in support. --DocTanner (talk) 11:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) # Low on chat mods. Will micromanage. 04:54, December 25, 2013 (UTC) #Shall he be a Chat Mod? Yes he should. Why should he be a Chat Mod you wonder? Well, he is a really active person in the wiki, almost 24/7 in the wiki chat, he helps a person when someone is in deep trouble and he also has Sir in his username (+1 Swag Points). Thus, he shall be a Chat Mod becaus of these reasons, so i vote in support. Rengar, The Pridestalker (talk) 11:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) #: Vote removed due to invalidity of reasons. 04:54, December 25, 2013 (UTC) #:: Un-removed. The closing 'crat is perfectly capable of weighting comments based on the argument presented. Ajraddatz (Talk) 06:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) # Well, Aston has already mentioned my reasons for supporting. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 06:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) # He's got the necessary requirements to be chat mod, active, quite friendly to users and does seem very level minded, ( i have yet too see any problems arise regarding him ) so yes, i believe he'll manage his responsibilities. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~'' ']] (Talk~ ) 06:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Neutral # SirAston is a nice person and pretty active but as with Veh and Psy I think he may be a little too nice/unsuited for the role. We're looking to change the role of chat moderator from being something like a consolation prize for being in long-term chat users has to actually being a moderator with actual power. This change means that we have to be stricter with giving out chat mod rights and I just don't know if SirAston has what it takes to be a real moderator. In the end I haven't had enough exposure to solidify my opinion either way so I'm going to stay neutral. 05:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) # Seems like a nice person, but I haven't seen him around too often. 07:49, December 26, 2013 (UTC) # I don't remember seeing him much, but then again, I haven't been on much ClariS (talk) 16:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC) # While he is a nice guy and I'm sure he'd do his duty if promoted, he is not nearly as active as he's claiming to be, or at least hasn't been as far as my observations go (at least 4 months of everyday activity) Feirund (talk) 18:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Feirund. Oppose # I've been in chat with this guy and He seems nice, some might even say He's too nice for a Chat Mod. He spots people who only comes to chat to troll a bit too late (the kind of people with absurd usernames and stock profile pics if they use one at all) and I think He would be too slow on the kick/ban button. --V3hemenc3 (talk) 11:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) # Even though he's a nice person, I doubt he'd be good at chat modding. My reasons are mostly similar to those of veh, so I won't elaborate. 05:06, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Comments * I just wanted to state why I'm not active in the chat lately: Because it's holidays and my home PC tends to freeze at times, especially when surfing. As most people know, I'm mainly in chat when I'm at my work PC. That and I'm traveling to my girlfriend for a week tomorrow and when I'm back I'll finally switch out the faulty hardware, making me more consistent in visiting the chat. The intention to become a CMod is still there and if I'm getting approved, I'm more than willing to be present in chat, helping users in trouble and kick/ban troublesome users when appropiate while learning from the more experienced CMods. SirAston (talk) 16:19, December 28, 2013 (UTC) * I'm leaning between a support/neutral vote, based on the fact that I haven't really taken notice of him in the past few months. Regarding chat moderator nominations, I advise voters/reviewing bureaucrats to assign slightly greater merit to regular chat users than to others, especially ones who rarely ever appear. I've added in some basic questions for the nominee for users to better understand him. 19:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *:Could SirAston please answer the questions? Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *:: Done. I have stated in the comments further up that I'd be away from my PC, though, so I couldn't answer them earlier. SirAston (talk) 14:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Closing Statement * Ajraddatz (Talk) 18:57, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests